juarensefandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Mexico
"Goodbye Mexico" is the debut single by Mexican American rapper Juarense from his debut studio EP ''Humble Beginnings ''(2017). It was released on December 4, 2016, and then re-released on October 3, 2017. The song was produced by Juarense himself. Background Goodbye Mexico was first created in November 2016 while Juarense was still in high school. Juarense attended Roosevelt High School in Sioux Falls, SD and took a music production class at the Career and Technical Education Academy in Sioux Falls. Juarense's teacher informed the class that they would be entered into a nationwide competition entitled PTA Reflections. The class was supposed to make a music composition that dealt with the 2017 Reflections theme: What is Your Story? The song was originally titled "My Story" but once Juarense started working on the Humble Beginnings Mixtape, he decided to give the song a proper title, and settled for the first two words of the chorus. Composition Goodbye Mexico talks about Juarense's life from when he was born, up until late 2016 when he was 17 years old. The first verse is written from the perspective of his father. The first verse talks about how his father wanted a better life for his children and decided to move the family to the United States for a chance of a better future without the problems that Ciudad Juarez and Mexico as a whole have. It details the family's life in their early years living in the United States. The second verse is from the perspective of Juarense. It talks about how the family has had to move constantly while living in the U.S. in search of a better job and place to grow up. It also talks about how the family, being immigrants that barely spoke the language, live in a nice house in a nice neighborhood in a nice city whereas people that were born here live "like trash." The bridge features a lot of different obstacles that the family went through in a somewhat braggadocious delivery. Juarense talks about what the family had with them when they moved countries. He also talks about college and how he has to impress his parents. The third verse is also from the perspective of Juarense but strictly talks about Juarense as a 17-year-old. He talks about how he is stressed out because college time is approaching and he doesn't want to go but doesn't want to disappoint his parents. The outro doesn't really talk about much but features Juarense going "ham" on the beat. Production Despite being one of Juarense's more complex beats, the beat to this song was made in 45 minutes. Although in the days following the initial production of this beat more things were added and taken out, the overall main time it took to make the beat was less than an hour. The beat was made in Ableton Live 9 and like most songs on the EP, was produced at CTE. Goodbye Mexico features lots of brass instruments, along with piano and "real" drums. The drums were inspired by "My Time is Now" by John Cena, produced by Jake One. Recording Goodbye Mexico went through extensive recording as it was recorded and re-recorded four times. The first recording session took place on November 10, 2017, when Juarense recorded a very "boring" and "unenthusiastic" version at CTE. The reason this recording was so subpar was because it was recorded whilst in class. CTE's media arts block has a special recording booth that is not soundproof so everything could be heard by Juarense's classmates. Mixing According to Juarense himself, the mixing for Goodbye Mexico was "very hard." The first and third recordings were mixed in Adobe Audition CC. The second recording was mixed in Pro Tools by Scott Jibben at Pulse River Studios near Beresford, South Dakota. The final recording was mixed in Ableton Live 9 by Juarense. Juarense states that "mixing this song took a long time. It was very difficult because of the fucking kick and bass. The kick that I used has a lot of bass in it. But when you try to EQ it and take out the bass frequencies, the kick sounds super dry and doesn't even sound like a kick. The bass I used is a sub bass and is super low. Mixing this song was a nightmare because of the extreme distortion between the two. Even with sidechaining, I couldn't figure out what to do until finally, I figured it out." The song was mastered by LANDR. Release Goodbye Mexico was released four times. The different releases were all given codenames by Juarense. The first release, the "Wack Release", was released on December 4, 2016, and was released for free on SoundCloud. The second release, the "Ale HB Release", was released on July 7, 2017, when Humble Beginnings was first released under the name Ale. The third release, the "Ale HB 2 Release", was released on July 17, 2017, when Humble Beginnings was re-released under the name Ale. The final release was on October 3, 2017, when Humble Beginnings was released under Juarense's name. Reception Goodbye Mexico was met with critical acclaim.